The Battle of Stalingrad
by Evowizard25
Summary: Multiverse! The American Empire is failing. The Liberation Army is on a roll in the war. Yet, they still haven't made the final blow. The battle that will beat the enemy into a surrender.
1. Chapter 1

**The American Empire is breaking. The opposing forces are asserting their will into the world, Yet, the americans haven't given up the fight. It is now that they will suffer their biggest blow.**

George huddled behind a piece of what was left of a wall. It wasn't large, but was big enough for him to take cover behind. He had been fighting here in Stalingrad for some time. He had seen a lot of what the rebels were throwing at them. _'Too much if you ask me.' _He thought. One of them was patrolling the street right in front of him. It was a ghastly creature. Its lower body was gone, instead replaced by that of tank tracks. For hands, it had two sets of machine guns. On its nose was a large cannon. Most of the rest was metal plated, with a few open spaces to show its muscular body. It had large piercing eyes and right under the cannon a large mouth, full of sharp teeth. The small screen on his helmet visor identified it as Tankmon. _'Some of these things have really stupid names.' _He thought.

One man broke his cover and charged at it. He jumped onto the side and fired his pistol into the exposed shoulder. The Tankmon, roared in pain. It pushed him off with its arm and quickly put a dozen bullets into the man. George watched the scene unfold. _'He was brave.' _He thought. _'Brave and foolish.' _Brave men didn't last long here in Stalingrad.

"Idiot." The soldier beside him said. He had to squeeze in tight to make sure he wasn't in sight of the enemy. "Attacking such a beast with but a pistol. That was just plain foolishness."

George thought so too, but he didn't like him talking like such about a dead soldier. "Just go watch my rear." He said. The soldier nodded and walked off.

Soon afterward, some infantry started coming into the area. As usual with the rebels, they had multiple species. He took sight of the commander of this group. He was heavy set and had a thick, bland green uniform. He wore a unique breathing mask so as to breathe in this atmosphere. His visor picked out his race: Helghast. They were nearly humans, except most couldn't breathe oxygen. They were learning to though. George took aim for him. He raised his rifle and put up his sights. He waited a second before taking his shot. The Helghast fell to the ground as the bullet pierced his skull. The rest of the infantry scattered, trying to take cover. Soon he saw another target: a tan, feathered raptor. He quickly took a shot at the passing Grik, hitting it in its windpipe.

George decided that he had stayed too long. He saw the Tankmon return to his area. He picked up his rifle and started to head out the back door. He halted halfway to the back exit, when he saw a large tiger staring at him. "Hey, Kunek, we got another one." It said. _'Obviously, Narnian.' _He thought, for only their animals could talk.

Kunek came in, licking its long tooth filled jaw. George recognized him through his image visor as a Kra. He was a black, feathered carnivore. It didn't have a killing claw, instead it had a unique crest on its head. He saw blood and bits of flesh on it. He started to sweat. "Ah, let uz take tis one in. I am vull at te moment."

"I still don't know why you ate that human." The tiger said.

"I had already zot him." Kunek said, shrugging. "I didn't vant it to go to vaste."

"Whatever suits you." The tiger said. He turned to him and started pushing. "Come on human. Don't just stand there and gawk. Get moving, or we'll find someone who still has an appetite." George started moving off with them.

* * *

><p>Hill stayed in his hiding place. He had been staying there for over an hour. He was staying put for a good reason. For, right behind him, was a large column of rebel armor. Another soldier went up to him. "Come on. We have to move from this position." The soldier said, nodding in the direction. "We're wanted just a short way from here. They want to attack an enemy hideout and need additional men. So get up." The soldier grabbed Hill and pulled him onto his feet.<p>

They soon got to the location. The commanding officer saw them. "Ah, so my call for aide has been answered." He said. He then pointed to a large building just ahead of them. "See that building." They nodded. "They have Helghast snipers up there. Some of the best they got. They are hindering our advances on all sides. We can't get any armor here, since they are elsewhere in the city, so I want you to take it." He pointed to a long line of rubble going up to the building. "See that?" They nodded. "You will be going along that column of rubble. They won't be able to get any good shots at you there. I have some troops near there, so join up with them. I want that building taken out. We're having a large in rush of men going to help in the big push against the enemy. We cannot have that building right there taking pieces of them and ripping them apart. Now gentlemen, I trust you to do that."

Hill and the other soldiers nodded. They hurried over the column. "Alright." One of the soldiers said. "Time to move out." The troops started going through the column. It was quite narrow, but deep enough to keep ones head under cover. As they neared the door, a few enemy soldiers came running out, shooting at them. They were human, which wasn't new to him. Some of the humans were sympathetic to the creatures. Others just wanted control over their states. The first one was shot immediately. The second fared the same. The third got off a round, killing the trooper in his way and grazing the one behind him. He was quickly killed after that burst.

The man in front of him started walking in the door, but an opposing soldier pulled up beside him fired off his pistol into his head. The man crumbled to the ground. The enemy soldier pulled back behind the door. Hill quickly went to the door. He pulled up behind it. As the soldier came out to fire again, Hill grabbed him by the arm. He threw him to the ground and quickly put a round into him. He noticed his uniform; he was a sergeant of the Canadian rebels. It didn't mean much to him though. One rebel was the same as the other.

Hill hurried his men inside and up the stairs. As he started up the stairs, he heard some screaming coming from upstairs. As he neared the top, he turned to see two Grik manning a machine gun. Some of his troops lay before it in the doorway. A small burst from the machine gun force Hill back. He pulled the pin to a grenade and held it for a few seconds. He then threw the grenade toward into the room. The next moment, he heard the explosion. He went inside and saw the mangled remains of them. He pushed on, with the rest not far behind him. It was not long, before they reached the top. He looked into the room, but saw nothing. Just then, he saw something shimmer. He could faintly make out the shape of someone. _'It must be the sniper.' _He thought. He pulled up his rifle and fired at the spot. He heard something fall to the ground. He looked to the troops behind him. He motioned to two of them. "Okay, two go in first. I want you to search this room, just in case there are any more here. They are wearing cloaking devices, so wear your heat vision goggles." He said.

The two soldiers nodded. They put on their heat vision goggles and then stepped into the room. "You got them sir." One of them said, after a moment of looking around.

"Them?" Hill said. _'I only shot one.' _He thought. _'Something's wrong.' _

"Yes, sir." The other soldier said. "There's quite a…" He was cut off when a bullet ripped through his chest. The other soldier tried to raise his weapon, but he was killed as well.

"Stay back." Hill called to the other troops. "There are still live rebels in there." Hill unhooked a grenade and threw it inside. It exploded. "Go, go." He said, pushing the men along as they entered the room. Just as the room was starting to fill with his troops, a strange stick grenade came into the room. It discharged multiple bolts of electricity, killing all the soldiers in the room.

After the grenade had let off his discharge, Hill turned on his heat vision goggles and rushed in. The Helghast in the doorway raised its rifle, but Hill placed a bullet in its chest before it could pull the trigger. Another Helghast came out of the room. Hill quickly put a bullet between its eyes.

Hill quickly checked the next room. He turned on his commlink. "Sir, building secured." He reported.

* * *

><p>Regeric sat in the boat as they neared the shore. He was a typical Russian human, but this was no typical place. The constant pounding of the enemy artillery was evident. Shells impacted the water every few seconds. One nearby boat was smashed to pieces as a shell crashed into it. He held on tightly to his AK-47, looking through the skies in case of an incoming shell. A part of him wished he had stayed at home in upper Russia. He had always been against slavery. It was an evil institution, but he wasn't willing to die for it. He had only joined the army, because his older brother was killed three months ago fighting the Americans. Some humans would call him a traitor. Nowadays, most would call him a hero. Then, his mind was driven back to reality, as he heard someone tap the boat. He turned his attention to the front of the boat. The boat was filled with volunteers from his home country, some human; others were a mixture of different species.<p>

The Draconian at the lead looked at them. He was quite large, larger than anyone on the boat. Regeric had learned that his name was Kang, shortly before getting on. "Friends. Comrades of the Liberation Army. Hear me. You are about to head into the greatest battle of your lives. The Americans have degraded us, treated us like vermin, and made us all slaves. They think they are our superiors. They think they are better than us. Now is your chance to prove them wrong. Now is your chance to show them who is really the master. We have been fighting for years now." He pointed to the city. It was severely beaten and crumbling. Flames were coming up from the city. "The Americans have crumbled on all sides. They have lost countless soldiers and armor. Most of the world is rid of their filthy rule. It is up to you soldiers to help us rid the rest of it. To prove yourself worth. Do you want to go home as cowards?" "No." the soldiers replied. "Good. Then prove it. Do not count days. Do not count miles. Only count how many Americans you kill. Death to the Americans. That is your mother's cry. Death to the Americans. That is the cry of the whole world. Shall you fail it?" "No." the soldiers cried out. "Then, do not fail. The entire world is on your shoulders." They reached beach. Kang jumped out of the boat. He pulled out his sword. "Now who is with me?" The soldiers yelled out their battle cries as they jumped out of the boat.

Regeric went into line. He started off. A female Blood elf went up to him. "Come with me." She said. She had a slight French tilt to her voice. She wore a purple robe over her, so he knew she was mage. "Stick close to me if you want to live." They started off. "Get down." The Blood Elf said. They hunkered down behind a large piece of wall. Machine gun bullets pitter pattered on the other side. She motioned for him to follow. They hurried toward a small opening in the wall of a building. They went inside. "We have to clear some of these machine guns, so our troops can have a breather on the beach." She started off and he followed. They soon reached another building. He tossed a grenade inside. After the explosion, he then jumped in with his gun raised. There was no one standing. He motioned for her to come inside. She walked in. Her eyes went wide. "Move." She said, pushing him to the side. She sent a ball of energy into the enemy soldier, sending him flying backwards.

"Thanks." Regeric said, as he got up.

"Don't mention it." The blood elf said.

A Night Elf came up behind them. He carried a very large hammer. Regeric was astonished that he could carry it so easily. He was accompanied by Kang. He looked around. "I see you cleared this one." He nodded in improvement. "Good to see some initiative. Now we have just one more nest up ahead. Hopefully our comrades on the other side will be able to clear them."

Regeric went up to the Night Elf. He gestured at the hammer. "Do you really think you can do anything with that thing?" He said, before looking him over. "You'd be dead, before you even reached them."

The Night Elf just smiled. "We'll see what it can do in a short while." He said, patting his hammer. "You can count on that."

"Stop with the dilly dallying." Kang said. "We have to keep moving." They hurried off. One American came out of the door. Kang quickly pulled out his pistol and put a bullet into him. He crumbled to the ground, as they went around him. The group hurried into the room. One of the machine gunners reached for the pistol on his holster. The Night Elf slammed his hammer into his chest, crushing his ribs in and sending him through the window. Regeric came out from behind him and took care of the other gunner.

"Commander," The night elf said. "Enemy troops are headed this way." As he was saying that, a big group of Americans started heading their way.

"Man the machine guns." Kang said. "Don't stop until every single one of them is dead."

Regeric got on one of the machine guns, as the night elf got on the other. They started up and poured the bullets onto the enemy. They dropped like flies, as the bullets ripped through them. It didn't take long before not a single one of them stood.

"Good work, soldiers. You have done our cause a great service." The Draconian commander said. "You there, soldier." He pointed to Regeric. "Check if the other side has cleared out the American gunners." He said, putting out the banner. It was the American flag with a large red 'X' crossing it.

Regeric took out his binoculars and looked around. The enemy machine guns were silent. Friendly banners were seen flying out of the windows. He lowered his binoculars, smiling. "We've cleared the beaches." The blood elf smiled back. The Night Elf smirked and rested the hammer on his shoulder.

"Well, our troops on the beaches will have an easier time getting here." Kang said. He looked at them. "Good work soldiers. You have done our cause a great service. It won't be long before we clear the Americans out of Stalingrad."

**This is purely a fanfiction. A universe I made up. No offense was intended.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hill sat in the middle of an armored truck. It was driving through the Western sector of Stalingrad. He kept his weapon at the ready. There had been an increase of enemy activity in this sector. "Hey, Hill." A soldier right next to him said. He was chewing tobacco. "You think any of those slavs will give us trouble." Slavs was the nickname for the rebels. Well, since many of them used to be slaves, it was appropriate.

"If they do," Hill said, patting his rifle. "We'll give them something to think about."

"Ya," The other soldier said. His name was Vincent. He looked out at the city, through a bullet proof glass. "You know, serge, I hate seeing it like this. It was once beautiful and serene. Now, it is a desolate kill zone." He turned to look at him. "I used to live here, before the slavs came." He spit on the ground. "Ugly things the lot of them. We should have killed them the day they came into this world. It would have saved us all this trouble. Why some humans want to help them is my guess? The Russians, especially."

"You know those rich bureaucrats wouldn't have done that." Hill said. "It gave them more servants to do their lives for them."

"Those rich bastards can kiss my arse." Vincent said. He spat at the ground again. Hill personally didn't like chewing tobacco. He thought it was disgusting, especially when it was all over the ground. Just then, a loud explosion rocked the truck. Vincent laughed. "Stupid slavs. They couldn't hit the broad side of a barn." Suddenly, the truck flipped in the air. Hill and his comrades in arms tumbled inside. The truck stopped abruptly on its side. "What the hell was that?"' Vincent said, while rubbing his head.

"That's karma coming to bite you in the but." Another soldier spat at him.

"Oh, shut your mouth, Mick." Vincent shot back at him. "Or, I'll shut it for you."

"Ooh, I'm trembling." Mick said, before laughing shortly. His laughing was interrupted by a series of coughs.

"Are you okay, Mick?" Hill said.

Mick nodded. "Ya, just got the wind knocked out of me." He then went over to back doors of the truck and opened them. Gunfire and artillery were pouring down on the convoy. He looked back. "Come on guys, we can't just sit here." The other soldiers nodded and they proceeded out. Hill was among the last to get out of the truck. "Keep your heads low and follow me. They could be anywhere." The soldiers did as he said and continued on.

As they went through a small alleyway between two buildings, they heard something buzzing. They looked up to see large, insect creatures. They were the size of someone's head. They had short compact bodies, with two front claws. It had a stinger at the end of its short body. They were silver in color. "Sand flies." Someone cried out, as the insects descended upon them. People started firing up at them. Hill joined in.

Just then, he heard some kind of snarling sound. He looked toward the side the alley. His eyes widened. A pack of Velociraptors were grouped at the entrance. "Look alive, we go company." He yelled. The lead Velociraptor shrieked and charged. The others followed it. The closest soldier to them was quickly ripped to shreds. The Americans lowered their weapons and shot at the raptors. It kept them at bay, but the Sand flies above were not finished with them yet. One flew up to a soldier and slit his throat. The soldier reached for his throat in a vain attempt to stop the wound. He fell backwards, accidently firing into the person in front of him. The raptors used this to press their advantage, taking another man down.

"Get back." Mick shouted. "Back to the convoy. We'll find some cover there." The soldiers hurried out of the alleyway and back into the convoy. Gun fire still streamed down upon it, but they ran into a secure spot, in the open side of a building. One of the raptors followed outside, but was quickly killed. Hill heard some hissing and growling, before the raptors ran off. "Come on boys, we need to meet up with the rest of the convoy." The Americans started off again.

It didn't take them long, before they came to another group of soldiers. "Good to see some friendly faces." The colonel said.

Mick nodded. "I return the complements. So, have you heard anything about any support being sent up here?"

The colonel scowled. "No. None that I know of. I've been calling ever since this fire fight broke out. They won't answer. We're going to have to do this ourselves." He turned his backs to them and gazed at the city. "Now, we're going to have to clear some of these bunkers for our troops. We can't move anything forward with this heavy fighting, so we'll split up. Try to connect with as many of our troops as possible along the way. Now, move out." He started forward.

Mick moved in front of his troops. "You heard him, forward."

"Damn good thing too." Vincent said, before spitting out another piece of tobacco. The troops started out, hunching down. They stayed close to the side of the building, so as too not attract enemy fire.

A window crashed right next to a soldier, as a bullet pierced his skull. The soldiers quickly hunkered down. Hill pulled the pin off his grenade and threw it into the building. He heard something screech as the grenade exploded. "Keep going." He yelled. The soldiers continued. He peered through the window, just to make sure there weren't any more in there. He saw a bloody trail, but nothing else. _'Must have crawled away.' _He thought, before continuing on.

Mick and his soldiers watched as the colonel led his soldiers through an open, exposed street between two buildings. As soon as they got out, they were fired upon on three sides. Not a single one of them made it to the other side. "Go inside the buildings." He hollered back at his troops. They nodded and then flowed inside the buildings.

* * *

><p>Veeks looked through the window, with his rifle at the ready. He was average height for a Night Elf. He looked behind him to see the draenei hovering over a wounded Kra. "I can hear them coming in." He called back.<p>

"What should we do?" Hershia said. "Korx is too weak to travel."

"Then, we're going to have to leave him." Veeks said.

"No." Hershia said, shaking her head. "I'm not leaving anyone. Don't you ever tell me to do that again."

"I'm sorry, Hershia, but that's what we have to do." Veeks said. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm.

Hershia pulled out of his grip. "No. I told you before I'm not leaving him." She sat down beside Korx and put his head onto her lap. She started enchanting and started healing him.

Veeks scowled. "Suit yourself." He made his way to the back entrance. He then looked back at them for a moment and sighed. He went back to the window.

Korx looked up at Hershia. "You don't have to stay. Give me a weapon. I can hold them off for a while. I'm not worth your life."

Hershia put a hand on his head. "Don't talk like that. No one's going to die. We're going to get through this." She gave out a short laugh. "This is going to be some campfire story when this is all over." Korx laughed as well. Just then, Veeks fired. Someone dropped to the ground. He let out another burst, dropping someone else. Then, a bullet hit him square in the face, throwing him backwards. Hershia shrieked in fright. American soldiers rushed into the room. They kept their weapons pointed at them. Hershia raised her arms. "Don't shoot." She said in the human tongue. People of the Liberation army usually knew more than one language. It helped when dealing with many different cultures. "We're unarmed, harmless."

One of them laughed. "Harmless." He said. "There isn't a harmless one amongst you bunch. You're all scum filled, vermin who love to destroy. We're just the exterminators." He raised his weapon to eye level.

"Stop, Vincent." Another soldier said, coming into the room. "They're our prisoners."

Vincent lowered his weapon. "Ah, Mick, you ruin all the fun." He went over to the pair. He looked her up to bottom. The way he looked at her, unnerved Hershia. "Well, maybe I can still have some." He yanked her up from the ground. She struggled but he kept a firm hold on her. Korx caught his leg in his jaws. Vincent yelled in pain, as he let go of her. He pulled out of his grip and hit him on the side of the head with the butt of his rifle. The soldiers had their weapons armed and ready to fire at him.

Hershia quickly knelt down and covered herself over him. "Please, don't hurt him." She said.

"Lower your weapons." Mick said. The soldiers did as he said.

Vincent looked at him. "Are you nuts? He just bit me." He said, keeping his weapon ready. "I won't be able to walk right."

"I said weapons down." Mick said. "Now, listen to orders. We're taking them prisoner, whether you like it or not."

Vincent scowled and then he limped out the doorway. A few of the soldiers walked up to them. They motioned for them to go. Hershia stood up and helped Korx up as well. They walked out of the building.

* * *

><p>Hill looked out the window for a second, to make sure no enemy soldiers were nearby. He looked back to see Vincent limping over to him. "What happened to you?"<p>

Vincent sent a glare at him. "None of your business." He said. The other soldiers came out, escorting two prisoners: a young female draenei and a wounded Kra.

Mick came out of the doorway. He looked at him. "Keep an eye on them." He said. "I don't want them escaping. They might have a few things to tell us." He nodded.


End file.
